


except you and this, champagne kisses

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Awards, Barebacking, Celebrations, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Champagne, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: After Ryan wins Best Soap Actor at the TV Choice awards, Danny shows him just how proud he is in his own unique, fun and surprisingly sexy way.(Set post-TV Choice awards - 4th September 2017)





	except you and this, champagne kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thank god this is finished. Several people asked me if I was gonna write something to mark Ryan's brilliant win and this is what I came up with.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

The afterparty for the TV Choice Awards is in full swing as Ryan still tries to get his head around the fact that he won an award. Viewers of the show and readers of the magazine voted him as Best Soap Actor 2017, beating class like John and Danny in the category to be declared a winner. Overwhelmed, his acceptance speech is already a distant blurry memory, as is the trip down the media line congratulating him and expecting him to talk about what's going to happen on the show in the future. He'd lost Danny about an hour ago in the crowd of one of the big ballrooms at The Dorchester hotel where the awards and celebrations are being held, so he's stuck close to Charlotte and Gaynor with the hope that Danny will find his way back to him soon.

“Drink?” Gaynor smiles, as someone passes with more champagne, but Ryan shakes his head, still mostly high off the adrenaline of his win and the two glasses he's already had.

“It's funny,” Charlotte shouts, leaning up to his ear to be heard over the music and pointing at the engraving on her own award, “It didn't enter my head that'd it'd have my name on it!”

“Me neither and you've had more practice at this than me!” he laughs.

“It was about time, sweetheart,” she grins, nudging their awards together like they're clinking glasses in cheers.

Gaynor bumps his hip with hers on his other side, shuffling in a semi-dance. “I agree. You deserve this, Ryan.”

He rolls his eyes to cover his embarrassment , but upturn of his lips can't hide how pleased and flattered he is to have the approval of everyone who matters most. It's not necessary for him to do his job well, but a lovely bonus nonetheless. Gaynor and Charlotte share a mischievous look and he chuckles as they dart in to kiss his cheek in unison, Gaynor exclaiming that she needs a picture of at least two of the winners for her social media, since Sally decided to be conscientious and go home to learn lines.

That's how Danny finds him, smiling so much his face is starting to ache.

“Sorry, but can I borrow him?” he asks the ladies, hand already on Ryan's elbow.

They nod easily and wave them off so they can mingle and dance anyway, he and Ryan not huge fans of busting moves on the dancefloor unless they're a lot drunker than this, so Ryan lets Danny lead him out of the ballroom to get some air in the spacious, ornate corridors, returning to the place where they filmed a little thank you earlier on. The thud of the music dulls down into almost nothing and Ryan exhales, finally able to take everything in properly and not have to be shifted from pillar to post.

“Is there any specific reason we're out here and not getting more drunk like you promised?” he asks, when they haven't moved for a minute or two, standing in comfortable silence. “I seem to remember you mentioning shots,”

Danny waves the idea away. “Changed my mind 'cause I've got something better planned. Come on.”

Again, Ryan follows as they take the lift and he's wondering if Danny knows of another party going elsewhere when it occurs to him that the hotel bedrooms and suites are where they appear to be headed. “You haven't really - ” he says faintly, bowled over.

“Oh, I did,” Danny winks, smug, as they walk down a long stretch of carpeted corridor and he eventually pulls a keycard from his pocket. 

“But – but why?”

He shakes his head, like _Ryan_ is the one being ridiculous for asking. “I believed in you. And now I want to treat you.”

Ryan clutches his award tighter, not sure what to say in response to such a kind gesture of blind faith. Satisfied that there won't be any more protests, Danny opens the door to their room for the night. Sure, it's quite an extravagant purchase to have made, but Ryan's supremely grateful when he sees what's inside. The suite consists of three rooms, including a space with a sofa and chairs, a bedroom through an archway and an en-suite bathroom. Decked out in soft carpets and plush furniture, he feels his public face drop in relief and his heart trip over as Danny turns to face him, smiling.

“This is - ”

Danny puts his fingers to his lips. “No more talking.” He kisses him chastely when Ryan obeys then plucks Ryan's pocket square from his suit with a flourish. “I'm gonna need this.”

Ryan watches as he pulls out his own too and gently takes Ryan's award from his grasp to set it out of the way on the nearby low glass coffee table surrounded by the sofa and armchairs. Pocket squares bunched in one fist, he unravels the knot on Ryan's tie slowly then drapes it around his own. He'd gone out on a limb tonight and not worn one, but he gives an impression of gorgeously dishevelled now as he lets it hang around his neck and he pops the first three buttons on his shirt. He nods to Ryan to do the same, working on his waistcoat in the meantime and they both slide their suit jackets off to keep them on the back of a sturdy wooden chair for the walk of shame into a car to take them back to Leeds tomorrow.

Once in the bedroom, Danny briefly disappears and returns as Ryan's got his shirt off with another wooden chair, mahogany with duck egg blue velvet seating. It looks supremely comfortable and he goes easily when Danny pushes him down onto it, proving it to be true.

“I thought we were - ” His mouth tilts in a playful smirk, charm that he uses so often as Robert shining through, “ - y'know?”

“Trust me, we will.” Danny says, quite enigmatically.

Waistcoat removed, only his open shirt and Ryan's tie is left on Danny's upper body as he makes Ryan spread his legs so he can stand between them better. The chair faces the bed with the sofa in the other room through the archway behind them and the arms of the chair prevent Ryan from widening his thighs as much as he sometimes does, so he tries to grab Danny with his hands instead, rubbing a palm appreciatively up his bare torso and his other squeezing Danny's dick over his clothes to hear him gasp and his eyes fall shut. With a quiet growl, he twists the pocket square into a long shape and grips one of Ryan's wandering hands to loop it around his wrist and his wrist to the arm of the chair. He rears back an inch in surprise, velvet soft on his shoulderblades, but nods in agreement when Danny's eyes flick up to meet his, checking in. Licking over his slightly parted mouth, Ryan watches his other wrist get the same treatment with his own folded pocket square, silky against his skin.

“Okay. What now?” he breathes when Danny stares at him, eyes tracking down the length of him like he sometimes can feel on the side of his face, like he did tonight during their round of interviews.

“I could do anything I want.” 

Danny lets his shirt drop behind him and lowers to his knees in between Ryan's, reaching for his shoes and socks and the navy tie around his shoulders making the blue of his eyes even brighter as he looks up at Ryan struggling to catch up with his win and now this. Finished with his feet, he immediately goes for Ryan's trousers because he'd not worn a belt and seems determined to get him completely naked before he is. He feels a bit silly and self-conscious to be bare-arsed on velvet and is sure the hotel would be appalled to see what he and Danny are doing with their furniture, even though he's still mostly in the dark about what Danny has in store for him, but all of it falls by the wayside as he throws Ryan's clothes to join his crumpled shirt and puts his hand on Ryan's cock, head bowed and tasting precome. 

Ryan jerks in reaction, his hands like claws against the ends of the chair's arms and his toes curled into the carpet, stopping himself from bucking upwards as the only free movement left. Danny hums like he _wants_ to encourage that, but when Ryan tries, with a tingle in his fingertips as he aches to sink his bound hands into Danny's hair, Danny pulls away with a long lick from root to tip and a look of _I told you so_ that he has Ryan under his mercy. Fully hard and wild eyed from the tease, he watches as Danny stands and drops trou so they're equal and the tension seeps away from Ryan's shoulders, desire overtaking. If he could go to him he would, pull him close and kiss deep, but instead he has to settle for squirming in his seat as Danny takes Ryan's tie from around his neck and walks behind him, hands coming in front of his eyes with the tie stretched between them.

“Do you want to know a secret?” he whispers softly into his ear, creating goosebumps.

Ryan nods wordlessly and shuts his eyes just as Danny covers them gently with the tie. Entirely lost but trusting him, he waits blindfolded and immobile and tries to keep track of where he is through what he can hear. Several seconds later and with the noise of bare footed steps, he's aware of Danny's presence in front of him again and something sharp presses once into his collarbone, the dip between his pecs and extremely close to his left nipple. He gasps when it comes to him what it is and as Danny puts the cold metal flat to his body.

“Is that...my award?” he says, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah,”

“That thing's going nowhere near my arse, right?”

“Wha – ” Danny cuts himself off with a choked, baffled laugh, “Don't be daft, of course not! What made you think that?”

Ryan goes to gesture with his hands before he remembers that he physically can't, the restraints putting the gentlest, silkiest of pressure on his skin. “Well - I don't know. I just – I felt – I got flustered, okay! It's not easy with this thing over my eyes,”

“Mmm, you are lovely when I surprise ya,” Danny murmurs, smile still in his voice.

“Says the guy who paid for a night at The Dorchester,”

He feels Danny's hand cup his cheek, his breath ghosting across his lips letting Ryan know how near he is. “You feeling grateful?”

“Always.”

“You wanna give something back? Wanna fuck me right now?”

“God, yes,” he groans, accepting the quick kiss planted on his mouth, “baby – please,”

As he saw Danny already naked before he was blindfolded, it's not a shock to feel bare thighs against the outside of his own as Danny slowly straddles his lap and smooths his hands briefly over Ryan's shoulders, What is a shock is the speed at which he rolls a condom onto his cock for ease of clean up and not to entirely debauch the hotel's expensive furniture and how Danny tucks his face into his neck, kissing the spot as he teasingly rocks back against Ryan a few times. Usually he's only that cruel when he's almost ready and that's got Ryan confused because he hasn't been away from him for long enough yet to open himself up. His mouth falls slack when Danny raises his body a touch higher and then slides onto Ryan as easy as anything, the lack of resistance sending his mind into a tailspin as he swears and pulls on his binds, this time more frantic, but before he can ask, Danny bottoms out and clings to him, one hand on the back of his head and the other somewhere over his shoulder, probably on the back of the chair.

“I left ya at that party for a reason,” he explains, breathless from suddenly being so full, from keeping such a thing hidden from Ryan. “Came up here, made sure everything was alright, made it so I could do this – no waiting,”

The thought of Danny pulling his trousers and underwear down to lie on the bed and finger himself makes Ryan buck with a groan, Danny clenching around him at the same time. It's the only thing he can do, although it's proving difficult with the weight of a grown man on top of him and he worries that the chair won't take it until he's distracted by Danny starting to slowly work his dick inside him in tight circles, seemingly determined to get his reward for such cunning. Of course Ryan can't see any of this, but his other senses feel heightened because of his lack of sight, his mind conjuring up images with the help of his other four senses. 

Closest to him, he can hear his and Danny's breathing syncing, interspersed with their noises swallowed by kisses and the connection of their bodies coming together, louder as Danny picks up the pace until they're both slippery with sweat. On top of Ryan, he feels and smells deliciously of man and his lingering cologne, a note of the strongly scented flowers across the room making him taste just as sweet. Further away is the phantom thump of music from the party ongoing downstairs and the murmur of chatter of people outside, stopping to chat to the odd dedicated fan as they leave to go home amidst the busy night-time streets of London.

After a round of hard riding that makes the chair creak ominously, Ryan feels Danny's hand tighten in his hair as he slows to a stop.

“What's happening?” he asks into the silence.

Danny presses his smile to Ryan's mouth. “Nothing, this is just thirsty work y'know? I'm knackered,”

“I could help,” Ryan offers, his open palms facing the floor because he can't twist them up.

“I know you could,” he chuckles. He sounds strained and the angle of Ryan's dick changes as Danny leans away from him for a moment, coming back just as quickly. Ryan hears him drink then kiss him, letting him taste. It's not the flowers fault he tastes sweet, but champagne and Ryan tries to chase it from his lips. “Good, eh? Maybe I could do summat cheesy in a bit and put you on that bed behind us and lick this stuff off you. Could be fun.”

It is cheesy, but Ryan still thrusts up in agreement, liking the idea more of being free when his nipple stings as Danny pinches it harshly. He'd put up the token protest if he could, but Danny touching him in any way feels too good to deny himself and he finds his legs widening, so he does it again, playing around at tweaking and pulling and even the odd lick until Ryan feels like his chest is on fire, skin as hot and tingly as if Danny had spanked his arse. It's a long-standing thing and he squeezes his thighs to Ryan's hips to keep his balance as his fingers brush under his balls. He moans to encourage and immediately opens up when Danny's fingers tap his mouth, silently asking him to suck because the lube isn't within reach. Once wet enough, Danny moves on his cock again and Ryan momentarily forgets in the rush, aided by being blind to what Danny is doing and when, so it still comes as a surprise when he rides Ryan hard and sneaks one then two fingers into him, tightness on his cock and his own around Danny's hand. It's difficult for proper stimulation, but he is so merciless that Danny squeezing his neck as he stretches him open, telling him it's alright to let go is enough of a signal for Ryan to come. He's expecting him to follow, so gasps as Danny climbs off, hurriedly gets rid of the condom and nuzzles his bristly face gently between Ryan's legs.

“Wait – I can't - ” he pants, mind whirring at the prospect that Danny hasn't come but he won't leave him alone.

“Not asking ya to.” He feels a kiss against his warm thigh and the silk loosens at his wrists one after the other. Automatically, Ryan goes to remove the tie from his eyes but Danny grabs his hand. “Can you wait a bit longer?” 

It's unfair because he wants to see Danny, but at least he has full use of his limbs back, so Ryan nods and Danny keeps hold of his hand to guide him out of the chair. He hears a thud, like the chair has lazily been kicked out of the way, and grins as the backs of his knees hit the foot of the big bed. He's tired and useless from orgasm and sitting down for so long, but Danny isn't and Ryan reaches for his cock and doesn't understand when his offer is refused. Danny never refuses and Ryan goes easily as he's put on the bed because he's still thinking about that.

“Told you I'd get you on here,” Danny gleefully says in his ear then briefly leaves him lying there. He returns to kiss down Ryan's body and push his knees apart.

For a second, he forgets that he's not tied anymore before one hand settles in the sheets and the other in Danny's hair. He's sweated out any product and is left with soft curls and Ryan's never been more grateful to tug on it when Danny's tongue flicks down to his hole. Through rimming and lubed fingers, he's already half hard without noticing by the time Danny kneels up to pull Ryan's tie off. A part of him was secretly hoping that he would do it mid-fuck, but this is still better than not being able to see at all and Ryan blinks at the soft lamplight either side of the bed and darkness of the night outside behind gauzy muslin drapes and heavy, open curtains. He feels everything one hundred times more intensely, including how utterly gorgeous Danny looks, even with the mischievous grin on his face or maybe because of it as he takes another drink of champagne and Ryan sees for the first time that he's been doing so straight from the bottle.

They watch each other as Danny shuffles forward to straddle his waist and aims the bottle level with Ryan's chest. He waits, not sure that they're really doing this, and then the bottle tips dramatically and champagne pours out. He hisses and jolts as the alcohol splashes his raw nipples, turning into a helpless laugh when Danny ducks in and licks at the cold, bubbly trails, sucking and sucking until the taste is gone and he's soothing the pain from his chest. After more is tipped and sucked from the hollow of his bellybutton, he can't take it anymore and is gloriously free to stop Danny, wrapping his arms and legs around him and the icy bottle awkwardly pressed to Ryan's left side.

“Y'know, that makes me wanna do it more,” Danny says and Ryan looks at him, confused. “Your laugh.”

“Soft.” he says with a shake of his head.

Danny rolls his hips, still hard against Ryan's semi and unable to resist the joke. “I don't think so.”

Unwilling to let him go, Ryan shuffles away from the half empty bottle and spreads his knees a little, allowing Danny to reach down and push inside. It'll be messier as a result, but there's nothing quite like being able to feel every inch with no barrier, to trust someone enough to be this vulnerable and the possessive thought of being marked as unmistakably theirs. As they kiss fervently, Ryan still tastes the champagne and the combined buzz off the alcohol and the thrill of being fucked bareback, of both of them getting a chance to top, makes him more wanton. Danny had free rein to touch him earlier and now Ryan pays him back in kind, squeezing his biceps when his thrusts hit just right and urging him on by greedy handfuls of his arse as he tires.

It's in one of these times where he slows that Ryan drags his heel up the back of Danny's thigh, hair standing on end, and ruts against him in counterpoint. Their nipples brush together and Ryan takes charge of their kiss, tilting Danny's head by a hand buried in his hair to get at his neck. He knows it's somewhere he likes to be kissed because it's something they found out in the affair days of Robert and Aaron and Ryan always used it to his advantage since, often holding his neck and his face enough to create that spark in Danny's eyes and their chemistry to catch alight. 

Having denied himself so he could have Ryan like this now, he knows Danny won't last much longer, so Ryan turns his kiss to the neck into a lick and Danny's dick rocks inside him so good that he bares his teeth on a hiss. He doesn't mean to bite, but Danny's panting gruffly in his other ear and he's wriggled his fist onto Ryan's cock bumping wetly into his stomach, getting him off as he fucks him. The pleasure is too great to ignore and he feels Danny's pulse thump wildly against his mouth as he bites down and then holds on, sucking and painting Danny's knuckles slick. In the distance of his mind, a bruising pain registers at his jaw too, but it's nothing compared to the frisson of Danny finally coming with a drawn out groan.

Ryan's prepared to take his weight in exchange for smearing his release between them and rolls Danny onto his side once he pulls out. Not even a chink of light could get between their bodies as they face each other and that's the way they like it, delaying the clean up out of part laziness and partly enjoying the post-coital afterglow. A mess of come and sweat and slightly sticky from the mistreatment of champagne, Ryan looks at his nearest unmarked wrist, thankful for the silk of the pocket squares, and gives Danny a crooked grin.

“How's that?”

Danny groans appreciatively and drops a kiss to the inside of Ryan's elbow as his hands lazily continue to toy with Danny's hair. “You're just good at everything, aren't ya?”

“Thanks, I'll pay you later,” he quips.

“Shut up, I'm being serious,” Danny says adamantly, eyes soft as he cups Ryan's jaw and his thumb brushes over his own made mark. “I'm really proud of you. If you couldn't tell.”

He grins now and lifts his head to look through the archway of the bedroom to the rest of the room beyond and Ryan smiles too, touched once more by Danny's generosity and constant love and support.

“Thank you,” he says genuinely, kissing him gentle and slow to show he means it. He lets Danny deepen it and his hands are wandering from Ryan's waist to the curve of his arse when he remembers the state they're in and how they've probably ruined the sheets. But before they can sort that, they must sort themselves and he reluctantly pulls away. “I'm gonna take a shower.” Pleasantly sore and overworked, he manages to sit upright and walk to the en-suite. He's aware of Danny's eyes fixed on his back – or, knowing him, more likely lower down – and lets the water heat up before calling through. “You can join me if you want?”

Danny's in the doorway in seconds, smirking.

\---

The next morning, Ryan and Danny say goodbye to the room with another shared shower and are too late to 'sneak out' of the hotel, running into a surprised Charlotte and Gaynor just outside as their cars are brought around. Back in last night's clothes, the four of them look a little worse for wear than they would if any of this overnight stay business had been planned by anyone other than Danny, who didn't think to plan to avoid the walk of shame.

Ryan spots Charlotte doing the same as him for lack of anywhere to put it, clutching her award in her hand. Fingerprints all over it, the metal stars look to be in good need of a clean already until he has a flashback of Danny pressing his to his chest and he fights down his blush by nodding in hello.

“You stayed here last night as well?” she smiles then looks at Gaynor next to him, who grins past Ryan.

“You've got something on your neck, Danny.” Caught off guard, he slaps his hand over the bruised spot and his gaze snaps to a panicked Ryan, both of them simultaneously remembering how carried away they got, biting and marking too much. “Got a little something on your jaw too, Ryan, love. Good night was it, boys?”

She cackles at their wide eyed staring and Charlotte snorts, taking pity on them somewhat by telling Gaynor that their car is here and pushing her towards it. He and Danny stand in their embarrassment until their own pulls up behind the ladies' and they slink inside. As the cars start the journey home, Ryan eventually looks at Danny beside him. He's not expecting him to wink, but it breaks the tension and he sneaks his hand onto Danny's as suddenly he's filled again with the excitement and the joy of winning his first big award in a night he will never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
